Revenge
by Stephany09
Summary: Bella is sinking deeper into a darker reality as she starts taking on characteristics of a vampire for ex. craving blood after being attacked by one. Although she is angry and looking for revenge, Edward starts lighting up her world and making her smile
1. Prologue

Pulling my hood over my head, I shrunk in on myself. It was too loud, too crowded, too hot, and too bright. I don't know how I had survived riding a school bus before. Unnoticed I stroked the pocketknife I now carried, the one I had carried since the _incident_, as I had now dubbed it. What I wouldn't do to use it now.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, imagining what it would feel like to grab one of these idiots, pull out my knife, and slit their throat. I could almost feel the warm blood gushing onto my arms and coating me in its sweet smell. I put my hand into my pocket again; ready to pull out the knife.

"Bella!"

I froze, the knife halfway out of my pocket, and looked for whoever had called me. I spotted Jessica sitting in a seat across from me, waving cheerfully. As soon as I looked up at her she instantly recoiled and looked scared for her life. Immediately I looked down again.

I needed to control my expression better, I knew she had seen in my face what I was fast becoming, a blood thirsty monster.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading at least into the next chapter where Edward is introduced and you find out more about the "incident."**


	2. Chapter 1

I wandered around quietly, all alone. Half of this horrid high school was eating lunch and the other half was in class.

As much as I tried to suppress the memories, the _incident_ had happened when I wandered alone similar to today and I couldn't stop thinking about his face looming over me, smiling cruelly.

Spotting an empty bench, I sat down in the shade watching as students wandered around in their large groups. I had not been able to sleep at night ever since the _incident_ and found myself using my classes to take naps. My eyes started to droop closed now and I gave myself up to my nightmares.

_I wandered around idly, not minding being alone. I preferred to be alone, it was quieter and more peaceful. I watched the swaying branches on the trees, feeling as if I could take a nap right there in the grass. The darkness enveloped me like a blanket and the moon shone a light through it, guiding me home._

_Almost as if out of thin air, a man appeared in front of me. I would have just kept walking if it wasn't for his eyes, they were crimson. I froze staring into his eyes, a bird caught in a serpent's gaze. He smiled at me, exposing fangs._

_This jolted me and I turned and ran. I hadn't taken four steps before he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. I slammed against his chest and was left gasping. I tried to take a deep breath so I could scream but the look he gave me and his voice silenced me._

"_Now, now. Don't scream. We don't want to cause trouble, do we?"_

_I remained silent._

"_There's no one around," he continued, "And I might just let a pretty thing like you live. But, if you scream, I'll have to kill you. I never let anyone escape me."_

_With that said, he leaned down and kissed my neck. Then he licked it. Finally he bit me and then, pressing his lips against my neck again, he started to drink my blood. I moaned involuntarily. It actually felt _good.

_I heard his voice in my head. It sounded appealing and seductive. He whispered, "Behave good and you have this pleasure, if not…." His voice trailed off but the threat reminded me of the situation I was in and I pushed against his chest, trying to escape him. His hold only became tighter and now the feeling of my blood leaving me became painful._

_His laugh filled my head although he never took his mouth away from my throat long enough to speak, let alone laugh. His voice filled my head again, "I warned you, now feel the pain of disobeying me." He laughed again and the pain sweeping through my body doubled. _

_He was the only thing holding me up and as I neared unconsciousness I became happy that the pain would soon fade in death. His laugh filled my head but this time he spoke aloud as he dropped me to the ground, licking his lips, "Don't worry. You're not dying so soon and, if you're intent on disobeying me, the pain is just beginning."_

_The last thing I saw as I passed out was him smiling cruelly down at me, his eyes now bright red and gleaming._

_I awoke to find myself in a bed and hoped that it had all been a nightmare. But, my surroundings were unfamiliar and my body hurt all over. I tried to lift my head and was surprised by how hard it was too. My throat was dry and I couldn't have talked if I wanted to. I turned and saw him in a corner, fear coursed through me as I saw him –_

Someone touched my arm and proceeded to gently shake me. The words_ "I never let anyone escape me,"_ ran through my head_._ I was instantly standing up, my hand in my pocket and my knife out and open, pointed at the chest of the guy who had touched me.

I blinked in surprise while he did the same. He had big green eyes and bronze hair that was spiked up and all over the place. He had tanned skin and he looked like a god from some warm and tropical place. His face looked beautiful and flawless. I took all of this in in a few seconds, long enough for him to take a step back and start to look at me with some apprehension.

But he didn't seem too afraid, nor did he back away more than two steps. I was suddenly curious; did he normally encounter many high schoolers who pulled knives on him? I closed the knife and quickly slipped it in my pocket.

"Sorry," I said, breaking the silence.

"That's okay. Just wanted to tell you that the bell had rung." I looked around, we were practically the only people out here.

"Has it been a while since it rang?"

"Yes, I was actually pretty late and I saw you sleeping. Thought you might want to know." Relief swept through me, he hadn't mentioned the knife or asked questions.

"Well thanks," I said as I picked up my bag, "And again sorry. It's just that I've been through some stuff. Have a good day." I turned and walked away, leaving him standing there. I saw him sit down on the bench I had just been sleeping on and put his head on his hands.

I fought the urge to return to him and find out was wrong. Instead I walked into class, ten minutes late, thinking about his big green eyes and velvety voice. I didn't even know his name and I was hungering to know everything else about him.

**EPOV**

I watched her walk away and then sat down, putting my head in my hands, trying to clear my thoughts.

I had been rushing to class, debating whether to ditch or not, when I saw her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long, wavy dark hair and very pale skin. She looked so peaceful in sleep that I stopped to stare at her.

It seemed so improbable that I would stumble on a girl as beautiful as her just sleeping on a bench that I honestly considered the thought that I could be hallucinating. To me she seemed like an angel resting up after a long day. But, her dark clothes were nothing like what I imagined an angel would wear and sitting in the shade, she looked too at home. She looked like she belonged in the dark. Certainly nothing like any angel I had ever seen in paintings or books.

While I studied her and tried to decide what to do, her face contorted in pain and she cried out softly. I was immediately at her side, ready to protect her from whatever had caused her pain. An angel such as her did not deserve to suffer, ever. I realized that she was still asleep and just having a nightmare.

I could have watched her all day but I couldn't bear to see her in pain, so I reached over and gently shook her, my fingers thrilling at the feeling of her soft skin against mine. Suddenly, faster than I could see, she was up and there was a knife pointed at my chest.

Startled I took a step back and then looked up to see her breathing hard and staring at me. Her eyes were big and brown and they looked so deep that I could have lost myself in them if she hadn't spoken. She apologized quietly, looking down as she slipped the knife back into her pocket.

I quickly came up with an excuse for waking her and watched her eyes roaming the courtyard as she noticed that we were alone. She was still breathing too fast and I let my eyes trail down her body. Her body was a work of art, similar to her face, except her body made me feel like ripping off her clothes rather than just standing still and admiring. I watched her breast heaving as she got her breathing under control. I desperately wanted, no, desperately needed to feel her, to taste her. That want pressed against my jeans and I hoped she wouldn't notice.

After another quick apology she walked away, leaving me alone. I no longer felt the need to go to class and decided to skip the rest of the school day. Sighing, I stood and jammed my hands into my pockets, heading for my car. She said she had been through some stuff and I couldn't get that thought out of my mind. What had she been through? Obviously something bad.

I resolved to find her tomorrow and find out some more about her. For now I would have to be content with just knowing what she looked like, what she sounded like. But, next time she wouldn't escape me as easily, while I sat staring at her like a child. Next time, I would show her why girls are always all over me and get her to come after me too.


End file.
